


Bular plays with his food

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Master/Pet, Other, Shameless Smut, Vore, enjoy your gift at least, gift for a friend who wishes to remain anon, happy B day to you!, i guess?, you coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: Bular 'plays' with his food. Aka you. Just sex and vore pretty much. For a friend's B day who wants to remain anon. Never written this kink before so i hope the reader enjoys it. I hope i did it well enough? Gotta admit I had to search V stories to figure out how to write it. Well i don't judge kinks, I'm a kinky dude too so why should I judge? not my personal kink tho, oh and if you're reading this then you clearly know what you're getting yourself into.
Relationships: Bular/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Bular plays with his food

You’re reading a book. Sitting in your and Bular's shared bed. A large round stone slab covered in pelts of all kinds. Your ear twitched as you heard your master approach from behind. Suddenly right in you ear, you heard growling.   
There you are. My little pet."  
"here I am" you answered plainly turning the next page in your book.   
"what are you doing? you're supposed to be in my stomach. Remember?"  
You roll your eyes and respond politely   
"I’m reading a book" Bular looks at you and snorts   
"why?"  
"because i wanted to”  
"you shouldn't be wasting your time like this."  
"you can eat me later, i need to finish this" Bular tapped the top of you head with a claw then responded with agitation within his voice.   
"you don't tell me what to do. You're my pet. I'm your master. You belong to my stomach, and he wants you back inside. You've been gone too long from him. He demands you return. Be back in your proper place."

"let me finish reading thi-" Bular grabbed the book within your hands and tosses it aside  
"hey!"  
"quiet.”   
"i wanted to finish that! i was almost done!"  
"And I’m done waiting....hmm...for talking back....you're going to be punished." Bular growled into your ear again. The vibrations tingling on you neck. Suddenly a long thick tongue took a long taste from you arm to the top of your head. Long and slow. The heat radiating from his mouth was all too familiar. You naturally wanted to turn around and start placing yourself into it, being swallowed down like the food you are.  
"mmmmmhhhhmmmmm you taste just as good as always. And here I thought I might want to bathe you in spices, make you all the more tasty. no. I don't want anything to mask your natural flavors. Not this time at least" Bular's growl started up again, long hot lick went up your back, neck, and licked until it left the top of your head. your hair becoming messed up. thick hot saliva started to trail down your shoulders. starting soak your form. 

"my stomach is so eager for you to return to him. he misses his favorite food."  
"well...maybe i miss him too…"  
"good. the food remembers it's place. food is eaten. lives in my stomach. why don't you join your siblings and return to him. you can watch your siblings digest around you. feeding me."  
“you wouldn't mind if i ate some of it, would you?"  
"food eating food? always was a strange concept to me. fine, eat your siblings. better hurry. you know how strong my stomach is"  
"you know how much i love him"  
"you're practically inseparable. good. i like when my food want's to go home"  
"i want to go home master. let me go where food belongs. your food. I’ve been born food. I belong to you~"  
"mhm. good food. very good food. not yet though, you need to be punished for defying me."  
"oh? how master?"  
"you will see. be patient food." Bular took long hot slow licks all over you once more, becoming soaked slowly. You could only squirm and moan. you needed to be in you masters stomach. you wanted it so badly.  
“please. put your food away"  
"no. not yet. you have to be punished...now. get undressed. niiiice and slow for your master." you nodded. first you turned around and kissed Bular a few times before you reached an arm into that hot wet mouth. you felt the tongue guide all over your arm, licking and tasting you. you licked the tongue in return, kissing it. you tried to push your hand in deeper. try and reach for the throat. the tube that led to your favorite place~ the one place you’re supposed to belong in~. food lives in stomachs. why didn't you? Bular slurped the arm and then your face before spiting your arm out. hot and wet.  
"not yet food."  
"master...please...i want to go home…"  
"you're both so eager for one another."  
As if on cue, Bular's stomach growled in hunger. Bular chuckled  
"i guess he does miss you"  
"i miss him"  
"you'll be in there soon enough. first. undress." you nodded and did as he instructed. not without sucking on your fingers that soaked in drool first. little by little you took your cloths off. each piece that fell to the floor and was kicked away, Bular would warm his food up with long licks on any part of your exposed body. You moaned as Bular licked and ran his large hot tongue over your bits.  
It’s far too intense. You accidentally have an orgasm. you’re grabbing Bular's horns and let his tongue play with your fun bits, lapping and licking roughly. Bular chuckles as he watches his little belly pet writhe in pleasure. you shudder and finish. he purrs in satisfaction at his pet’s bliss. You lay your head on his  
"now can i go home? i want to nuzzle the walls"  
"it wants to massage you. no. not yet." you sigh and continue. finally you’re fully undressed. after a nice long hot tongue bath all over. you feel nice and soaked all over. you’re moaning, begging to be put back into your masters stomach. begging that you’re food that needs to be taken back home. Bular grabs you, licks all over your face a few more times before turning you around. 

"suck." he orders, Having the large member smack against your face. the thick throbbing cock is radiating heat, almost as hot as the stomach. You see the thick knot at the base. your favorite thing in the world was your masters stomach. second thing? your masters knot. it was just so beautiful. thick, hard, hot, slicked. you could have another orgasm just worshiping it. the hot wet tip graced your lips. it was your turn to use your mouth, master will be pleased~  
"ah ah! no food. you don't touch it. beg. beg to please your master."  
"please! master please! your food needs to pleasure you!"  
"why is that?"  
"that's what i was made to do! to please you in every way!"  
"what are you going to do?"  
"stuff your cock down my throat"  
"then?"  
"Uh....um...”  
"then, I’m going to fuck you. then I’m going to knot you. then I’m going to cum in you. after that..." "i get to go home?"  
"good. now get to work food." with that, you grabbed the tip and shoved it into your mouth, taking it as deep as your throat would let you.

You slowly suckled the pre. the taste was addictive. you just loved your master. every inch of your body screamed to pleasure your master. You are a pet. You are a servant. You are food. you’re Bulars mate. Your body practically vibrated at the thought. you bobbed your head. feeling your throat, going from empty, to expanding to full. you were hungry. so so hungry. this was the only food you can eat! And you were starved! more and more of the cock was taken into your throat. Your master chuckled and pet you. causing nice purrs. which made nice vibrations. your eyes went wide as suddenly Bulars large tongue entered you. you were about to pull off and gasp, only to be stopped by Bulars hand. then shoved your head down further. your throat stuffed with cock. you tried his best to breathe through your nose

"mmmh. such a good pet" you purred heavily in response.  
"mmmh, good food." at this point, Bular's knot was against your lips. if your mouth were bigger, you would happily accept them into it. Bular grabbed your head and slowly pulled it off right to the tip. Then lowered your head down again. he repeated this. constantly stuffing you with dick, then pulling it out, making it feel empty. he went faster and faster. using his pet's throat like a fleshlight. Bular rumbled deeply. he pulled the dick out of your throat. long thick strands of pre and saliva, mixed together, connecting both of them. you moaned and tried your best to put it back into your mouth. Bular just tongue fucked you harder and stopped your head. he let go of it soon after. then, Bular moved his hand down to the base of his knot. slowly jerking it into your face. You moan and whine for more. your throat feeling empty and useless. Bular grabs your head and forces your face into the wet throbbing cock. he starts to smear it all over your face. the hot intense wet throbbing heat against your face was intense

Bular pulled his tongue out of you and chuckled deeply.  
"like the warm up? good. now we can have fun without me tearing you in half. i don't want you breaking. not yet at least” you moan and want more. You’re grabbed and turned around, facing your master. Bular stares into your eyes. those red eye's so intimidating. making you shudder. the shudder turned into a sharp gasp as Bular put his tip right against you.  
"beg."  
"Huh?"  
"beg. beg for your master to fuck you."  
"please fuck me!"  
"better."  
"PLEASE! I NEED YOUR DICK IN ME!"  
"hm....make it better"  
"i feel like if my body isn't used by you, it's being useless!"  
"good. good food." Bular brushed his hand against your head, making you purr in delight.

You make a sharp inhale through your teeth as the tip entered you. the intense heat and girth felt painful but incredible at the same time. Bular grabs your hips and starts to fuck you, speeding up almost too quickly for your body to handle properly. it's almost too much, it feels like he's going to break your pelvis. Bular slows down and does that deep chuckle of his. he stares directly into your eyes and licks his lips. Your eyes flutter as the hot tip is slowly fucked deeper inside again. he's thrusting into you so quickly and hard, it almost felt like Bular really was trying to break you. right when you didn't think it could get any more intense, Bular slams his knot against you. he does it repeatedly, until finally he rams his hardest, and shoves your hips down, it pops and slides inside. you gasped loudly and panted heavily. the pressure was immense. you almost felt like blacking out

Bular caressed your face "stay awake morsel. we aren't finished." you nodded your head, letting it's weight go limp into Bular's hand. Bular gives a devilish grin before slamming himself into you without remorse or mercy. he chuckles more as he continues his onslaught. he groans and snorts as he grips your hips harder, fucking his knot as deep into you as he possibly could. after the few roughest moments You’ve ever had, Bular roars out, you feels the hot load coating your insides. filling you up deeply. you have trouble breathing from the experience. Bular snarls at you to get your attention. you can't really make out the words. only thing you can make out is Bular licking his lips and mouthing something. Bular sits up, his knot dragging you with his sudden movement

Bular drags his tongue across your chest, neck, and face a few more times. each time being slower than the last.  
"mmmhh. need to savor you more. I've had my fun. time to go home. it's his turn to play with you" he made an evil grin and slight chuckle before your heads taken into his mouth. the tongue dragging itself across your face and hair. you had to shut your eyes, feeling the pressure across your face. you wiggled and opened your eyes a bit, trying not to get saliva in them. the throat was next to your head. Hot, quivering, excited to help send you down inside.

Around you, you could feel the vibrations of the moans of pleasure Bular's making. Bular pulls you in deeper, starting to swallow. the immense hot humid pressure is around your face. You’re swallowed again further down. everything slick and tight. the heat? it was only getting hotter. Bular's tongue was exploring your body, getting those final tastes out while he could. you made a loud groan as Bular forced his knot out in one go. your legs shook, feeling the immense pressure starting to leave him. the hot thick cum starts to spill out from you. your thighs and legs became even more slippery. another swallow, followed by a deep chuckle, except now, it was far more deep and heavy. another swallow and your world's starting to get turned upside down. the next swallow, takes you further in, now Bular's tongue can explore your crotch. lapping and rubbing against you. trying to get a few more moans of pleasure out of you

Another swallow and your thighs and legs are explored by the strong muscle. Bular was moaning, tasting his own seed mixed with your orgasm, along with your natural flavor. another swallow and your heads pressed up against the familiar opening, slowly taking you inside. the throat pressure finally left you, that finally allowed you to breathe easier. another swallow, you were starting to fill Bular's stomach out. your hands finally slipped through the entrance. you could now push the bottom of the stomach away from your face, until your hands slipped and face mashed into the stomach again. the final swallow, and you were officially fully encased in Bular's hot tight throat, spilling out into his stomach. your body began to fill it fully. the last parts of your body finally slipped in and joined the rest of you. the entrance closed tightly. you tried to wipe the goop off his face, it hardly helped.

You are able to open your eyes and see the familiar place, your home. the stomach walls seemed to notice you, remembering you as it's favorite occupant. it started to massage your body, the stomach juices soaking you fully now. said juices started to fill the stomach. all of it being squished and rubbed against you. you whispered out a quiet  
“i missed you too” as you rubbed the stomach walls that so eagerly rubbed back. the stomach tightened as Bular burped. then you heard him moan. you imagined that Bular was licking his lips by now, as per his usual. said usual was followed by a few hard belly pats.  
"ah good. my food's finally home once more. he sure did miss you. i hope hes giving you a nice big hug all over." a few deep chuckles boomed all around you. followed by some growls. the stomach squeezed against you tighter before letting up. you smiled and said  
"i love you too"  
You relaxed your body. the stomach juices up to your knees now. you nuzzled against the stomach wall, only to have it massage back in reply. it really did love you, maybe a bit too much.

Bulars powerful heartbeat pounded all around you, almost drowning out all other noises. Bular's breathing was relaxing to listen to, reminding you of the creature your currently in. said creature gives a few hard pats and taunts you.  
"good to know you're both reunited. good. now stay put and let him play with you. mmmmh...such good food" The stomach walls tightened up again right after saying that, as if giving a green light, it really squeezing you this time. it finally released and let you have breathing room.  
"thanks for the hug" you say as you ran your hands over the smooth wet powerful walls. you relaxed yourself, closing your eyes and easing yourself into the rising juices. you smiled and splashed around in it, feeling it's warmth and bubbles.

The stomach walls gently massaged you, as if rocking you to sleep. it always did take care of you, maybe not in ways you'd want to at times. either way, your master was happy, so that made you happy. the stomach groaned heavily around you. you yawned and stretched with what little room you had. you lowered your head under the juices just enough to where you could make bubbles with your mouth. you felt the soft walls tighten up a bit, as the firm but soothing belly rub Bular was giving his stomach now. a few hard pats on you, before going back to gently belly rubs once more. you heard Bulars breathing slow down and the stomach gurgled and groaned louder. Bular was asleep. your body felt relaxed. you curled up in a fetal position, the walls gently massaging you in the warm juices, lulling you to sleep like your master was.  
you gently drifted off, the noises began to dull as sleep took you. you heard one final gurgle and a tighter grip before sleep fully took you...


End file.
